


Untitled Glee/The New Normal Crossover - Part 1

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Series: Glee/The New Normal Crossover [1]
Category: Glee, New Normal
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: i love the tumblr au idea where david and bryan are blaine's parents, because omg blaine is totally dating his dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Glee/The New Normal Crossover - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a few](http://sararye.tumblr.com/tagged/bravid) [photosets](http://killthecandylady.tumblr.com/post/31529716034/au-in-which-bryan-and-david-take-their-son-blaine) going around with the idea of Bryan and David from The New Normal as Blaine's dads.

"So?" Blaine says, bouncing a little on his feet because he just can't help himself. "What did you think? He was great, right? He's so great."

"He was... something, alright," David says, making the face he always makes when he doesn't quite get whatever it is that Blaine's excited about. But that's okay. He can deal with that. Kurt's a lot to take in, because he's really, really great, but he knows he can count on his other dad to get it.

"What about you, Dad?" he asks, turning to Bryan. "You liked him, right? I told him you had that same pair of pants and he was pretty nervous but I wouldn't let him go home and change. I told him it'd be fine."

"Yes, well, at least he has good taste, even if I look better in them and would have never paired them with that shirt."

"Dad," Blaine sighs at the same time that David snaps, "Bryan."

"What?" Bryan huffs. "I can't have an opinion?"

"Oh god, you hate him," Blaine says, sinking down into the nearest chair. "You both hate him. You hate my boyfriend."

"We do _not_ hate him," David assures him, sitting on the arm of the chair and dropping a hand to Blaine's shoulder.

"Exactly, I wouldn't call it _hate_ , I'd just call it--"

"Oh god," Blaine sighs, dropping his head to his hands. 

"You'd call it nothing, stop talking," David says, tugging Blaine's hands away from his face. "Blaine, honey, we do not hate Kurt. He was lovely, and funny, and he's adorable. It's just that it's kind of... strange."

"Strange how?" Blaine asks, honestly confused. "We have a lot of stuff in common and Kurt's always talking about how aesthetically pleasing we are together and you should hear him _sing_."

"Not that," David says, smiling at him. "It's just-- come on, Blaine. Are we really not going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Now, David, I wouldn't call him an elephant, it's just hard to pull off those pants when you don't have hips as slim as mine," Bryan says, perching on the edge of the sofa and reaching over to pat Blaine's knee. 

"Babe, you have really got to stop being jealous of a seventeen year old boy, it's unbecoming," David says, smiling at Bryan fondly before kissing his cheek.

"What elephant?" Blaine sighs, trying to bring the attention back to the matter at hand before they start _nuzzling_ each other.

"Yeah, actually, if we're not talking about his hips what _are_ we talking about?" Bryan asks.

"I'm talking about the fact that Kurt is kind of... he's just a little..."

"Spit it out," Blaine groans. "Put me out of my misery. Ruin my life."

"Honey, Kurt is kind of exactly like your dad. And by 'kind of' I mean Kurt is _exactly_ like your dad," David says.

"He is _not_ ," Blaine and Bryan say at the exact same time, both turning to glare at David.

"Stop it, stop that, I hate it when you two do that," David says, hopping off of the arm of Blaine's chair and holding his hands up. "I'm just saying that, _objectively_ \--"

"Objectively you have lost your mind," Bryan says.

"Totally bonkers, Pops," Blaine says, grimacing a little. It's completely ridiculous, anyway. Just because Kurt and his dad share some - okay, a lot - of their wardrobe, and also kind of have the same hair. And moisturizer. And-- oh god.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" David asks, rubbing Blaine's back comfortingly. 

"Oh god," Blaine says, staring at Bryan in horror. "Oh _god_."

"Why are you saying that? Stop saying that," he says, crossing his arms and huffing the exact same way Kurt does when he's offended. "If anything he's a less attractive version of me as a teenager without my ability to--"

"Spot trends in men's fashion," Blaine finishes. "Oh my god. I'm dating my dad."

"Fine, so we're a _little_ similar," Bryan shrugs. "It just means you have excellent taste, just like your Pops," he says, grinning at David and then walking over to nuzzle their noses together.

"I hate when you do that," Blaine sighs. "I hate when you nuzzle." 

"You do realize that you and Kurt did the same thing like three times, right?" Bryan asks. "It was disgustingly adorable."

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine groans, dropping his head back down to his hands. "I don't want to ever talk about it again, not ever, ever again."

"Oh honey, it's _fine_ ," David says, laughing. "It's kind of funny!"

"It's not," Blaine grumbles into his hands. "It's not funny. Nothing will ever be funny again."

"Sweetheart, don't be a drama queen. And if _I'm_ calling you dramatic, you should really consider dialing it back," Bryan says, reaching to ruffle his hair and then pulling back. Blaine's been gelling his hair for years and his dad still hasn't adjusted. "We're not that much alike. He takes risks with fashion that are totally inadvisable--"

"You've met him once. You've seen him in _one_ outfit," Blaine interjects.

"It's cute that you think we don't stalk your facebook," David says. "We knew you were 'in a relationship with Kurt Hummel' for a full week before you told us."

"I knew I shouldn't have friended you. 'We're never on facebook anyway,' you said. You're such liars. And cyber stalkers."

"It's not cyber stalking, it's proactive parenting," Bryan says, waving his hand dismissively. "Now as I was saying, just because you're dating a cute boy with a decent, if green, fashion sense and a great head of hair, it doesn't mean you're dating your dad. Though you could do a lot worse."

"That was suspiciously nice," Blaine says, raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought you hated him."

"I never said I hated him," Bryan said, coming to sit on the other arm of Blaine's chair. "It's just hard, when your baby boy grows up and starts dating. Even if he has good taste."

"Aww, babe, that was so sweet," David coos, leaning behind Blaine's back and smacking a kiss on Bryan's cheek.

"Can you not do that behind my back?" Blaine asks miserably. It's like his parents are mocking his current relationship crisis.

"Would you rather we do it in front of your face?" Bryan asks brightly. "Because I thought you hated that."

"The point is," David says, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "that Kurt is a very nice young man and we both like him a lot, and you shouldn't let the fact that he's a tad bit like your dad change how obviously crazy you are for him."

"Exactly," Bryan says, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders on top of David's and squeezing. "Besides, we really do have very different figures."

"That's enough of that," Blaine sighs. "I'm going to my room to forget any of this ever happened, and I'm calling my awesome boyfriend, and I'm leaving you two here to stew in your own insanity because Kurt is _nothing_ like Dad." 

He really isn't, anyway. There's the passing resemblance, sure, but Kurt's also got the kindest eyes and the brightest smile and the cutest laugh Blaine's ever heard, and he's swooning a little, he knows he is, because he can _feel_ both of them smiling at him.

"Stop it," he says, trying to stand up. They both tighten their arms around his shoulders though, holding him place. 

"You're in _loooove_ ," David sing-songs.

"It's all over your smitten little face," Bryan coos. Blaine glares, crossing his arms over his chest, and then they both swoop in at the same time, kissing him loudly on each cheek.

"You're the worst," he yelps, struggling up from the chair. "I hate you both," he says, rolling his eyes when they just collapse into the chair on top of each other, giggling. 

"We love you too, honey," Bryan calls after him as Blaine stomps up the stairs. "And just remember, if nothing else, I'll always have slimmer hips than him!" 


End file.
